Sunlight inside your heart
by abrasiononknee
Summary: Sometimes bad things bring to your life a good one.
1. Chapter 1

_Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me_

 _I crumble underneath the weight_

 _Pressures of a new place roll my way_

 _Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me_

Jughead wasn't feeling good, he was far from that. He was shaking. He was sitting on the street and looking at his hands that were holding his beanie.

"Great - he sighed - 'What I am going to do now?"

One pleasant encounter with football players and he is here with a wound on his cheek and torn beanie. He doesn't care about how his face looked, but still flinched from pain couple times.

Still, it was nothing. He lost the last thing that was holding him together.

After all this troubles with his dad, with serpents and now these morons he is ready to give up.

Finally. What's the point in trying further? He was worthless, his life was worthless. So that's it, it's the last straw. He doesn't need now to fight back. He doesn't need new battles; he is done with it.

A big black hole was eating him alive, there was an emptiness inside of him, feelings were beginning to fade.

He sighed.

-I can help you with it.

He startled. Betty Cooper was sitting near him. He didn't even hear how she came so close. His thoughts were much louder.

-What? - he said, feeling himself stupid.

-I can help you with it. I can sew it, so it wouldn't even be noticeable that something happened to it.

-Why?

 _Spirits in my room, friend or foe?_

 _Felt it in my youth, feel it when I'm old_

 _Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me_

 _Dusting off my (jumpsuit) (cover me)_

The question was out before he even could think of stopping himself. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't have anything against Betty Cooper far from it. But she is a cheerleader and have never spoken to him before. Or maybe it's another trick to hurt him?

-Because I heard about who done that. It was wrong. And I know that it's important for you Jughead. I want to make it right.

-It wasn't your fault

-Yeah, I know. But still I can help.

Jughead just noticed that his shaking stopped and this is a silence in his head. His darkness is not that scary anymore, there is a small ray of light that wasn't here before. He shook his head, it's not believable for him. But this ray was stubborn, Betty touched his back.

He flinched a little he wasn't used to such kind of things.

-Sorry - she said quietly and took her hand from him.

They were sitting in silence for a couple of minutes when the rain started to pour. Jughead and Betty stand simultaneously. He didn't want her to get wet because of him, enough drama for today.

-Betty, go home. Thank you for your offer, but I am going to pass.

Он turned around and made first step when Betty said:

-What are you losing if you trust me with this?

'Everything'- he thought, but he hadn't enough power to argue with her, he wanted this day to be over already. Abruptly he turned back and stepped closer to her and took her arms in his. She didn't step back as she looked at him with the her stubborn and beautiful eyes.

-Bye, Betty

Jughead was going home.

Betty looked at her arms, the beanie was in it. She smiled to herself.

It was a difficult night for Jughead, he wasn't able to fall asleep and he only managed to look at the ceiling for 6 hours.

When his alarm rang, he began to get ready for school.

Just another day. He can do it; the darkness inside can wait a little longer.

He stepped into English class, when he saw that something was lying on his table.

He shook his head. His beanie was whole, he tried to find any yesterday damage but he couldn't.

"Wow. She really did that"- He smiled, the darkness didn't come into his sight all day. But one beautiful ray of sunlight was still here in his head. And now, maybe even in his heart.

 _Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me_

 _So here it is. I was thinking about Twenty One Pilot's new song and this idea hit me. I needed to write it down. And I am very sorry for mistakes. English isn't my first language and I didn't have practise on writing in English for a long time. I thought to make this fic a long one ,but I am not sure. So for now it is completed. I hope you liked it. Have a good day!^^_


	2. Chapter 2

He wished to thank Betty but he couldn't do it for a while. Usually she was with the cheerleaders or her friends, but he wasn't sure that she wanted to talk with him while she was with them. He is not the person that everyone will be happy to see. There may be gossips, nasty words and other coincidences afterwards. So he wouldn't risk hurting her somehow. So he waited. Sometimes he shifts his beanie and smiled to himself when he recalled what she's done.

What he didn't expect that she will talk to him first.

He was near his locker, when she came to him.

-Hi - she smiled warmly, just like that, not afraid about what other people say, but some curious glances were already looking at them

-Hi...-he stuttered a little, - Hi, Betty Cooper

She rolled her eyes at his somehow formality, but kept smiling.

-Jughead Jones, I've got a question for you.

His body stiffened, eyes darkened, he was ready for something bad to happen, it was too suspicious, that's how his darkness thought. Betty saw that his posture became still, so she hurried to explain herself.

-It's nothing bad, really, maybe even silly. But I saw that you write sometimes, and I thought maybe you'll be interested in joining The Blue & Gold. – Even his darkness silenced at her words from amusement, Jughead cleared his throat.

-As I can recall it was closed a while ago.

-The Blue&Gold isn't dead, Juggie, - he smirked at the nickname, - It's just dormant. Riverdale need to see things not only from the one point of view, -she nervously chuckled, - and well, not a lot of people are interested in journalism. So it was just a silly thought.

"Really? She doesn't know you well otherwise she wouldn't ask. Say no and keep out from talking with her. Don't ruin her life"- as always darkness words were strong, he clenched his hands. Ray of sunlight was still in him, he attentively looked at Betty. She was so hopeful, so how he can resist? Maybe something good can be still in his life?

-Will I get complete freedom?

-I'll help and edit and suggest, but it's yours story. It's your voice.

-It doesn't sound like complete freedom- there was a tricky smile on his lips-but I'm in.

She beamed at him with such light that he couldn't but feel proud of himself. If he can make her sometimes smile and laugh like this, so he can make it in his special secret mission.

-Ok, then tomorrow at 4 p.m. come to The Blue&Gold and we will discuss everything. Is it ok with you?

-Yeah, -Betty opened her mouth to say something more, but her best friend Veronica was calling her name.

-Oh, I need to go, till tomorrow-she smiled, she began to push her way through the crowd, when she heard it.

-Betty! -she looked back, Jughead was pointing at his hat.

-Thank you! - she smiled and nodded at him

\- Wasn't a problem! - and then she disappeared in the crowd.

Jughead sighed.

-And what I've got myself into?

* * *

 _So there is a continuation for one shot. Unexpectedly for me, yep._

 _As always a lot of mistakes (for which I am very sorry) and enthusiasm to write. And thank you for your kind words! It's mean so much to me! I have another story started about bughead, so if you want to -just check it;) Have a good day!_


End file.
